una alumna nueva
by vane lupin
Summary: llega a hogwarts una alumna nueva, que trae muchos secretos con ella, pero ella no sabe de sus verdaderos poderes asi que el trio de griffindor tendrán que ayudarla a descubrirlos....
1. Default Chapter

Jooo pero mamaaa!!!!. -Pero mamá nada Nicole, vamos a llegar tarde, ¡arriba te he dicho!!-dijo a la vez que preparaba el desayuno. No te lo vuelvo a repetir son las diez y tenemos que estar en las estación a las 11. -Ya voy mama- dijo nicole vistiéndose muy rápido y ordenando el baúl- mier tendría que haberlo ordenado todo anoche.- Nicole Hoffman es una chica de 16 años, rubia con el pelo lacio y largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules que siempre tenían un brillo especial cuando iba a hacer alguna travesura los últimos 5 años había estudiado en la escuela de Beauxbatons, pero su madre considerando que estaría más a salvo la había inscrito en hogwarts, su madre es Martha hoffman una auror muy importante que al inscribir a su hija en hogwarts se había trasladado al ministerio de magia de Londres. Después de prepararlo todo y bajar a desayunar a toda prisa ya eran las 10:20 y junto con su madre cogió un taxi hacia la estación y llegaron a las 10: 45. -Vamos nicole rápido que quedan 15 minutos para que el tren se vaya- dijo Martha histérica, mientras corrían hacia él andén. -Pero mama, como se llega al anden ¿9 y ¾?,

-no lo se cariño, porqué no le preguntas a ese chico de ahí.

Nicole se giro y vio a un chico muy mono que estaba solo, se despidió de su madre y se

dirigió hacia él.- oye perdona, me puedes decir como llegar al andén 9 y ¾? Me llamo

Nicole Hoffman y vengo del colegio beauxbeatons.

El chico se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo y con una mueca le dijo - tienes que atravesar esa pared- dijo medio sonriendo al ver que la chica le miraba con

desconfianza- me llamo Draco Malfoy y voy a Slytherin que es la mejor de las casas,

pero si no quieres llegar tarde yo que tu pasaría ya.

La chica obedeció y con un poco de desconfianza fue hacia la pared, cuando ya creía

que se iba a chocar cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero al abrirlos se encontró con

una estación llena de personas corriendo para entrar y a familias despidiéndose y

haciendo un repaso de última hora, Nicole se metió en el tren y se sentó en un

compartimento vacío, intentó meter su baúl pero pesaba mucho para ella y su lechuza

pewkys no dejaba de ulular, el baúl se le cayó y le dio en un pie

-ouch! Eso dolió, seré torpe.

.– si la verdad bastante, eres lo suficientemente torpe que ni siquiera puedes subir un

baúl, seguramente quedaras en hufflepuff.- dijo el chico rubio que le había ayudado a

cruzar el andén, detrás tenía a dos gorilas que parecían sus guardaespaldas, que al

comentario de este se rieron como unos estúpidos.la chica le miró sin comprender ¿qué

demonios le pasaba? Había sido muy amable al ayudarla a encontrar el andén ¿porqué

ahora la trataba así?.

-fijaos chicos parece que la novata no lo entendió, haber como se lo diría yo....ummm-

puso cara pensativa y dijo-.... eres una....PUM nicole se había levantado hecha una furia

¿quién se creía que era para hablarla así?- había cogido su varita y había lanzado un

hechizo que draco esquivó con dificultad, pero sus dos gorilas estaban tirados en el

suelo y les salían murciélagos por la nariz

-mm interesante un hechizo de _morcus ( que_

_inventada me pegado...xD) _interesante, a lo mejor no eres tan tonta como pareces-dijo

sonriendo maliciosamente, dejó a sus

amigos fuera y cerró la puerta y se sentó enfrente de nicole a lo que ella miraba

asombrada.

-¿se puede saber que haces?.

- sentarme no lo ves, todos los compartimentos están llenos y este es el único en el que

cabe alguien, así que no te esfuerces en buscar otro lugar- dijo leyéndole la mente ya

que la chica estaba pensando en cambiarse de bagón, estuvieron la 1ª media hora sin

hablar cuando paso la señora con el carrito de la comida, draco al ver que la chica iba a

comprar algo se compró todo el carrito.

Oye! Que yo también quería- dijo enfada nicole.

Draco simplemente sonrió y se comió una rana de chocolate. Nicole enfadada se cruzo

de brazos y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Draco al verla así pensó- que guapa se ve

cuando se enfada, y le tiró una rana de chocolate a la cara y así empezó a reír y nicole se

contagió y estuvieron así un rato hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del vagón

-hola! Ah si eres tú-dijo mirando con asco a draco cosa que él le respondió de manera.

-hola soy nicole hoffman y he venido este año nueva de beauxbatons, voy a entrar en

6º¿tu quién eres?- dijo lo más rápido y más amable que podía.

El otro al mirarla cambió completamente y le dirigió una bonita sonrisa

-hola yo soy Ronald weasley pero puedes llamarme Ron y soy de griffindor también

voy a 6º, bueno nos vemos Nicole- y dándole una última sonrisa y una mirada de odio

hacia Draco se marchó.

-¿qué pasa?-le preguntó nicole a draco ya que veía que este se estaba poniendo de mal

humor.

-Nada nada, bueno creo que hemos empezado con mal pie empecemos otra vez, y

tendiéndole una mano

-mi nombre es Draco, Draco malfoy.

nicole se la estrechó y sonriendo dijo –

yo soy Nicole, nicole Hoffman pero mis amigos me llaman Nicky.

y así estuvieron charlando y charlando hasta que estaban a punto de llegar a hogwarts

-nos vemos en el castillo , yo como soy prefecto tengo que hacer una revisión y además

tu tienes que cruzar en canoa, antes de que lleguemos será mejor que te cambies- y

dirigiéndole una última sonrisa salió dejando a nicole allí sola. Cuando ya se había

cambiado y esperando impaciente a que el tren parara, entraron en el compartimento

una chica y dos chicos, uno de ellos el que había entrado antes.

hola soy.....

si Nicole lo sabemos nos lo ha dicho ya Ron- dijo un chico guapísimo era moreno con

el pelo alborotado y con unos ojos verde esmeralda detrás de unas gafas, nicole se

quedó mirándole a los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y sonrojada se giró

mirando a la otra chica que había entrado. -yo soy Hermione Granger prefecta de

Griffindor y voy a 6º como estos 2, el como ya sabrás es Ron weasley y el otro es

Harry potter.

hola encantada podéis llamarme Nicky-dijo sonriendo

Harry que esperaba que la chica como muchos otros se le quedaran mirando la cicatriz

le miró asombrado y le sonrió a lo que la chica correspondió.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que el tren paró y los 4 bajaron del tren..

-LOS DE PRIMERO POR AQUÍ -

Hola Hagrid saludaron sus nuevos amigos y ella por no quedarse atrás le saludó un

poco cortada, Hagrid se fijó en ella y le dijo

tú eres nicole hoffman ¿verdad?

ella asintió

tienes que venir con los de primero cruzando en canoa y luego te harán la selección

para saber a que casa irás. La chica se despidió y siguió a Hagrid, a lo lejos vio a Draco,

intentó saludarle pero este no la vio.....

_CONTINUARA........._

_Hola!¿Que os ha parecido? La verdad yo no me he quedado muy contenta pero esque _

_tengo que ir a hacer los deberes, luego intentaré bajar el siguiente capítulo. Adiós _

_besitos, dejar review please tanto si es malo como si es bueno. BYE_


	2. invitaciones, preguntas y una vida nueva

Llegaron al castillo y se encontraron con una profesora que tenía pinta de ser muy estricta.

hola soy la profesora McGonagall y jefa de la casa griffindor dentro de poco os seleccionaran para vuestra casa, los de primero pasaran delante y usted señorita hoffman saldrá cuando los de primero hayan sido seleccionados.

la chica asintió y se quedó sola con sus nervios, al de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos la profesora volvió y la llevó hacia el gran comedor, se puso muy nerviosa ya que todos la estaban mirando, por el rabillo del ojo vio que draco la estaba saludando y nicky le respondió al saludo con la cabeza, le mandaron que se sentara en una silla y le pusieron un sombrero muy viejo sobre la cabeza y para su asombro ¡le hablaba!, todo estaba en silencio, y el sombrero le decía:

umm... donde te mandare, vaya tus padres fueron de slytherin, pero no, esa no es tu casa. (nicole suspiró aliviada) Hufflepuff definitivamente tampoco mm...no había tenido a alguien tan difícil desde que seleccione a harry potter.... pero creo que Ravenclaw sería buena casa para ti. (Nicole para sus adentros estaba diciendo Ravenclaw no, Ravenclaw no) pero por que Ravenclaw no, bueno si no quieres entonces tu casa será aquella en donde descubrirás lo que eres y quien eres, junto a aquellos que siempre estarán a tu lado:

¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!

Todos los alumnos de Griffindor aplaudieron con ganas y Nicky estaba muy contenta, pero a la vez preocupada de lo que le había dicho el sombrero, se atrevió a mirar hacia Draco y este le sonreía aunque en sus ojos se veía la tristeza, nicky se sentó entre Hermione y Harry que la estaban guardando un sitio.

Después de unas palabras del director apareció la cena, todo estaba riquísimo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione le presentaron a mucha gente de su casa, luego, al acabar de comer se fue con Harry hacia la sala común ya que Ron y Hermione tenían que guiar a los de primero.

¿cuál es la contraseña?- le preguntó nicky a harry, este se acercó al retrato y dijo

_capus caponis _y la entrada se abrió, nicky miraba todo asombrada,

-guau es precioso- le dijo a harry, este solo sonrió.

se sentaron en unas butacas al lado de la chimenea y en cuanto vio llegar a hermione subió con ella a las habitaciones, no sin antes haberse despedido de harry y de ron.

Al dia siguiente a nicky le costó bastante despertarse.

–vamos dormilona, como no te despiertes ya, vamos a llegar tarde- le decía hermione mientras le daba con la almohada

-jo, porfi dejame un poquito más- suplicaba nicky.

En eso que hermione se cansa y le tira un vaso de agua (uh, que simpática eso es empezar bien un día UU)

MIONE yo te mato- dijo furiosa mientras perseguía a su amiga por toda la habitación. Cuando ya habían parado y nicky tenía todo listo fueron a la sala común donde les esperaban los chicos.

-se tardaron un poco ¿No?.

-Buenos días a ti también Ronald- dijo hermione fulminandole con la mirada.

Harry al ver que ron iba a contestar dijo

-¿qué tal tu primera noche?-le preguntó a nicky

-oh, muy bien, gracias

Así charlando y con Ron y Hermione discutiendo llegaron al gran comedor .

¿qué clases tendremos hoy?-preguntó Ron.

-¡es verdad! Tomad, me los ha dado McGonagall cuando todavía estabais dormidos-dijo Hermione dándoles los horarios- ahora vuelvo, voy a repartirlos.

–Oh,no! Historia de la magia, adivinación, doble de encantamientos y doble de pociones y este último con los de slytherin!!-dijo Ron gimiendo.

Nicky extrañad no entendía porque tanto problema

–si, ya verás hoy a la noche me dices, pociones es lo peor y con los slytherin y con snape más- dijo Ron al ver la expresión de nicky -no se como Dumbledore nos pone todos los años con ellos.

–¡chicos venga, que vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase!-dijo hermione.

Apuraron su desayuno y corrieron hacia el aula de Historia de la magia.

Cuando salieron estaban todos adormilados, se despidieron de hermione ya que esta tenía aritmancia y ellos adivinación.

Entraron al ya acostumbrado salón donde se encontraba la profesora Trelawney (después de que se fue umbridge, dumbledore la contrató de nuevo y a Firence le perdonaron los de su manada) y seguía igual a como la recordaban, se pusieron en un grupo de tres y la profesora al verle se acercó a donde estaban.

-Harry querido, veo una sombra a tu alrededor, la gente en la que crees creer te está mintiendo y eso te llevara a la muerte, sino eligen el camino correcto.

Harry le miró con cara de burla y la profesora al ver que no le hacían caso se fue ofendida a donde Parvati Patil que la estaba llamando.

-¿por qué te ha dicho todo eso?-dijo Nicky asustada.

-nada, tranqui, si todas las veces que me ha dicho que iba a morir lo hiciera de verdad, me habrían enterrado 100 veces- le dijo harry sonriendo.

A la salida se encontraron con hermione y fueron a la clase de encantamientos, no se lo pasaron del todo mal, algún que otro incidente pero nada fuera de lo normal, lo malo venía ahora ya que tenían clase doble de pociones y ya iba Ron protestando contra todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

-No sé porque te molesta tanto, no puede ser tan malo como dices, a mí pociones siempre me ha gustado- dijo nicky ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Si, ja por muy bien que se te de, no creo que Snape te deje tranquila, ya que eres una Gryffindor.- dijo este muy convencido.

Entraron en la clase y para variar se sentaron al fondo del todo y allí estaban los slytherin, que para extrañeza del trío no les dijeron nada.

Entró Snape en el aula y todos guardaron silencio.

-bien, comencemos...- de repente se paró en seco y se quedó mirando a nicky

-usted es Nicole Hoffman ¿me equivoco?-y al ver que nicky asentía se dio la vuelta diciendo- bien, bien........ sigamos, hoy vamos a hacer una poción de envenenamiento global , alguien me puede decir que diferencia hay entre la poción de envenenamiento parcial y la global, si señorita hoffman- nicky al igual que hermione había levantado la mano rápidamente y esta última bajó la mano un poco desilusionada.

-la poción de envenenamiento global es una muerte lenta y dolorosa, que te va quitando los sentidos poco a poco y la parcial también es dolorosa pero menos, es más rápida y te quita los sentidos todos de una vez.

-muy bien señorita Hoffman 2 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape ante la cara asombrada de todos los Gryffins.

–señor Longbottom 10 puntos menos por hablar en mi clase cuando estoy hablando yo- todos dieron un suspiro de rabia- y al próximo que oiga hablar serán 20 puntos menos ¿entendido?

La clase, para sorpresa de la mayoría fue bastante bien, a neville se le explotó un caldero y solo perdieron 15 puntos para Griffindor, ya estaban por salir cuando..

-señorita Hoffman ¿puede venir un momento?

-si claro

-no pasa nada, chicos marcharos ya os alcanzo luego y despidiéndose se volvió hacia el profesor - ¿qué pasa, señor?

El profesor le miró con una cara extraña como de respeto.

- ¿eres hija de Martha Hoffman, verdad, la auror que se ha trasladado.

- si, es mi madre-dijo extrañada la joven

- ¿y......tu padre es...

- mi padre es Marc Hoffman.¿por qué?

-nada, no es nada, bueno, ya puede irse

-si, ....adiós prof.Snape

Salió del despacho del profesor Snape pensativa, ¿por qué el profesor había preguntado por sus padres? Eso era muy extraño pero ya lo averiguaría todo, estaba tan a lo suyo que no se dio cuenta cuando al doblar una esquina se chocó con alguien que venía corriendo.

-lo sien....¡Draco!, hola ¿ qué tal?-nicky estaba muy contenta ya que hacía mucho que no hablaba con él.

-hombre nicky, cuanto tiempo, veras va a haber un baile este año y me preguntaba si querrías venir con migo.- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿un baile? ¿Y porqué yo no me he enterado?

-lo acaba de decir el director en la cena, te estaba buscando para preguntártelo antes de que otro lo hiciera, bueno ¿qué me dices?- dijo sonriendo.

-bueno, porque no, sería divertido- nicky le respondió a la sonrisa.

-¡ genial! Bueno nos vemos que tengo que ir a hacer los deberes, y dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue corriendo.

. Nicky se quedó como en shock y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado sonrió y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sin darse cuenta había ido inconscientemente hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró, allí estaban sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no has venido a la cena?- le dijo harry nada más la vio.

-la cena-se dio un golpe con la mano en la cabeza- se me había olvidado.

-¿qué te ha dicho el profesor Snape?-le preguntó hermione

-ah, pues....esto... quería saber, quien era mi padre, me pareció algo extraño que me lo preguntara pero bueno.-dijo pensativa

-bueno,¿tendrás hambre, no?- le dijo Ron.-ya investigaremos lo de tu padre después. (_el padre de nicky había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña, había sido asesinado por quien-vosotros-sabéis, los chicos ya lo sabían puesto que se lo dijo a harry y este se lo dijo a los demás_)

-pues a decir verdad sí, bastante, pero ya es un poco tarde, habrán quitado ya la comida.

-De eso nada, vamos a las cocinas y de paso yo le doy unos calcetines a Dobby- le dijo harry- un elfo doméstico- le explicó al ver su cara.

Salieron de la sala común con el mapa del merodeador, nicky se quedó maravillada al verlo, hermione le estaba hablando sobre algo de una asociación que se llamaba el PEDDO pero la verdad no le hacía mucho caso ya que estaba pensando en su padre.

-¿me estás escuchando?

-eh, que, perdón Hermione,¿ puedes repetir lo último?- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-te estaba diciendo que haber si te unías a la asociación para poder liberar a los elfos de la esclavitud.

-¿esclavitud?-preguntó nicky extrañada, que ella supiera no había oído nunca hablar de eso.

Hermione le iba a contestar pero Ron se le adelantó

-Hermy tiene la manía de que a los elfos les gusta ser libres y que se les tiene que pagar un sueldo y darles vacaciones y así.

-A Dobby le gusta- se defendió la castaña.

-si pero Doby es un poco raro, ya sabes lo que pasaba cuando le intentaba salvar la vida a Harry-y le contaron todas esas veces que Dobby al intentar salvarle la vida siempre este había acabado en la enfermería o en el despacho de algún profesor.

-lo siento Herm. Pero yo creo que los elfos son felices así- dijo excusándose nicole.

-vale, no pasa nada tranquila.

Llegaron al cuadro de las frutas le hicieron cosquillas a la pera y pasaron, cuando entraron hubo un gran revuelo y todos se acercaron a servirles, cuando les dijeron que querían un poco de comida, en seguida llegaron elfos cargados de lo que había sobrado de la cena.

-mm... tarta de melaza que rico

-Ron, si acabas de cenar- le reprochó hermione al verle coger un poco.

-Venga hermione, déjale en paz-dijo Harry al ver que se acercaba otra discusión.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry potter señor!!!!!!!! por fin a venido a visitar al pobre Dobby, señor le estaba esperando- y después de hacerle una reverencia muy exagerada le abrazó.

-Dobby porfavor, suelta, me estás asfixiando-dijo el pobre Harry que ya se estaba poniendo azúl

- he traido algo para ti - y le entrego los calcetines.

-harry potter es muy amable señor muchísimas gracias señor-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no pasa nada tranquilo además te lo debía por lo del E.D. si no fuera gracias a ti no hubiéramos encontrado ni lugar para las reuniones, ni nos hubiera dado tiempo a escapar cuando la Umbridge nos descubrió-dijo sonriéndole.

Después de despedirse de todos salieron rumbo a la sala común y cuando ya estaban en ella nicole preguntó

-¿qué es el E.D.?

-es una asociación que fundamos el año pasado, ya que nuestra profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras no nos enseñaba nada-le explicó Harry.- pero no sé si este año también lo vamos a hacer, depende de cómo vayan las cosas.

-si lo volviéramos a formar ¿ te unirías?-le preguntó Ron.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo entusiasmada nicky.

Por cierto chicos,¿habéis oído lo del baile de navidad?¿a quién vais a invitar?-preguntó Hermione.

-yo todavía nose a quien invitar- dijo harry apenado- nicky, tú no te habrás enterado porque nos lo han dicho en la cena, pero es que va a haber un baile en Haloween..

-Si ya lo sabía- dijo sonriente nicky y al ver que ellos la miraban extrañados se apresuró a decir- es que ya me han invitado, por eso lo sé- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-¿a sí? ¿ con quién vas?- preguntaron los 3 interesados.

Nicky sonrió y dijo- con Draco, con Draco Malfoy.

CONTINUARÁ 

¿cómo reaccionaran los chicos al enterarse?

¿quién es el padre de nicky?

mandar REVIEW no se tarda nada un clik escribís vuestra opinión y ya porfii jejeje(ya me cayo ya)

hola! Espero que os haya gustado, tengo el 3º capítulo ya, estoy esperando a escribir el siguiente y así bajo los dos a la vez. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. BYE BSS y ya saben dejar muchos reviews dándome ideas!!


	3. propuestas

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritaron los 3 amigos.

-no puede ser, no me lo creo, es una broma solo es una broma- se repetía Ron constantemente

-¿qué tiene de malo? -dijo la chica extrañada- pensaba que os alegraríais por mí, pero ya veo que no es así- terminó un poco enfadada.

-no es eso, es que veras Malfoy es algo así como....

-es un imbécil, un idiota, un estúpido sangre limpia que se cree mucho por tener dinero y por que su padre sea un estúpido mortífago- le cortó Ron a Hermione.

-pero con migo se ha portado muy bien.

"menos cuando estaban sus amigos delante" le dijo su consciencia, pero no le hizo caso y siguió hablando

–a mí me parece que lo que os pasa es que tenéis envidia. Porque yo ya tengo pareja y vosotros tenéis que buscarla..-dijo enojada.

Harry al ver que Ron le iba a decir algo les dijo.

-dejarla en paz.

-pero Harry ella...

-pero nada chicos, ella tiene que darse cuenta por sí misma como es Malfoy, lo que le digamos nosotros no va ha servir de nada- mirando a nicky dijo –cuando te des cuenta de cómo es de verdad, te estaremos esperando para ayudarte y sin decir nada más subió a su habitación seguido de Ron que se despidió secamente de las chicas.

-yo, lo siento, no lo decía en serio-dijo apenada.

-no te preocupes, ya se les pasará, yo pienso igual que ellos, pero es decisión tuya.

-gracias.

-no pasa nada- dijo Hermione mientras le abrazaba. -¿subes?.

-no ya ... ya voy después tengo que hacer unas cosas antes.

-está bien, nos vemos.

Nicky se sentó en una butaca y se quedó mirando el fuego mientras meditaba por lo ocurrido, a ella Draco le caía bien , quitando con lo que había pasado en el tren el se había portado bastante bien, "aunque todavía no le conoces mucho" dijo su conciencia, ya averiguaré como es en el baile, aunque mis nuevos amigos me digan que es malo, no le voy a dejar de lado solo por eso, seguido se fue a la mesa para terminar sus deberes, cuando los acabó era ya muy tarde así que se fue a acostar.

Los días siguientes ocurrieron con normalidad, los chicos los primeros días estaban un poco distantes, pero para suerte de las chicas para el fin de semana ya se les había pasado.

Estaban los cuatro amigos sentados bajo un árbol, hacía un día muy bonito y estaban hablando de sus cosas, Harry y Ron hablaban sobre el próximo partido de quiddich y las chicas hablaban de que se iban a poner en el baile.

-¿te ha invitado alguien ya hermione?- preguntó nicky

-sí me ha invitado 1 de Hufflepuf y 2 de ravenclaw pero les he dicho que no.

-¿y eso?

-seguramente estará esperando a alguien en especial – dijo Ron muy celoso.- lástima que este año no pueda ser tu vicky.

-para tu información, sí estoy esperando que alguien me lo pida, pero parece ser que no va a tener el valor para pedírmelo, y viki como tú le llamas, tiene novia, está con una francesa- y dándole la espalda a Ron siguió hablando con nicky.

-mujeres-suspiró Ron

-ron, ven un momento.-se alejaron de las chicas lo suficiente para que ellas no pudieran oírles.

-cuando se lo piensas pedir

-¿qué? No se de que me hablas-dijo mirando para otro lado.

-vamos soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí, se perfectamente que te gusta Hermione.

-ssshhhh calla, que te pueden oir-dijo mirando horrorizado a las chicas y un poco avergonzado dijo- vale, puede que me guste un poquito.- y al ver la cara de su amigo- vale si me gusta mucho, ale ya lo he dicho.

-genial, entonces la tienes en el bote.

-que dices, no has oido antes, está esperando a alguien especial, no tengo ninguna oportunidad -dijo cabizbajo.

-¿ no lo entiendes verdad? Te está esperando a ti, a quien si no-dijo sonriente.

-puede ser cualquiera, a lo mejor hasta es Malfoy, pero como va con nicky entonces...

-Ron-le cortó Harry seriamente.-deja ese tema, además como puedes pensar que le guste Malfoy después de todo lo que le ha hecho.

Ron asintió poco convencid

-lo que tienes que hacer es pedírselo antes se que se acabe su paciencia- volvió a asentir.- así que está claro, se lo pides y ya está.

-vale se lo pediré esta noche- dijo tragando saliva- y tu, a quien le vas a pedir si se puede saber.

-pues.... yo...había pensado en invitar a..- dejó de hablar dudando en si decirlo o no, estaba muy sonrojado y Ron se reía ante la expresión de su amigo.

-oh, venga dímelo, yo te lo he dicho, vamos que no me voy a reír

-pues estaba pensando en pedírselo a... ginny weasley

esto último lo dijo muy bajo, cerró los ojos y estaba esperando el golpe ya que sabía como era de protector. Ron con su hermana, al ver que el golpe no llegaba, levantó la cabeza y para su asombro vio a Ron sonriendo muy contento.

-¡eso es genial Harry! Quien mejor para mi hermana que tú, a partir de ahora te tendré que llamar cuñado, pero eso sí como me entere que le haces algo te enteras ¿e?- esto último lo dijo un poco más serio, pero luego empezó a brincar y a hacer el ridículo.

-para ya, te está mirando todo el mundo-dijo harry avergonzado, ya que todos les miraban con cara extraña.

-todavía no se lo he pedido ¿y si me dice que no?-dijo apenado- ya sabes que el año pasado ya no le gustaba y estuvo saliendo con otros.

-claro que le gustas, siempre le has gustado, aunque el año pasado se cansó de esperar haber si le pedías para salir y se fue con otros-dijo ron convencido

-ojalá tengas razón, entonces hecho esta noche se lo pedimos, tú a herm y yo a ginny.

ron asintió, se estrecharon la mano y continuaron hablando (¿adivináis de que?)

- oye Harry, para el próximo partido......

mientras tanto las chicas

-¿puedo saber quien es esa persona especial?

-no es nadie, era solo para molestar a Ron-mintió hermione.

-si claro

-que si que es verdad

-ya

-¿no me crees?

-nop

-pues vale.

-venga herms no te enfades

-no me he enfadado

-si

-no

-si

-no

- QUE SI!

- QUE NO!

-está bien, te lo voy a contar, ¿pero ni una palabra a nadie vale?

-¿por quién me has tomado?-dijo nicky fingiendo que estaba ofendida, pero rápidamente la cambió por una sonrisa.-Bueno que, dime quien es esa persona-aunque ella ya tenía una sospecha.

-pues... es Ron.

-¡sí, lo sabía!-rápidamente bajó la voz ya que unos estudiantes se le habían quedado mirando- y que piensas hacer, le vas a pedir que sea tu pareja.

-no, quiero que me lo pida el y si no me lo pide pues.... ya me buscaré a alguien.

Nicky iba a decir algo pero al ver la expresión de su amiga decidió que era mejor no decirlo.

-está bien, como quieras, sabes que todavía no he comprado el vestido.

-no te preocupes, la semana que viene hay salida a hogsmeade, podemos ir a comprarlo allí.

-está bien, de acuerdo.

Se pusieron de pie y fueron a sentarse en donde estaban los chicos

en una habitación de slytherin

- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Draco

-lo sé pansy, no hace falta que me lo repitas, todo estará listo el día de Haloween.

-así me gusta, tu padre y nuestro señor van a estar muy orgullosos de ti-dijo pansy saliendo de la habitación.

-así será Pansy, a sí será- y riéndose como un loco se fue a acostar

en las afueras de Hogwarts

-señor todo está listo, mi hijo se encargará de todo.

-así me gusta Lucius, más le vale a tu hijo que lo que vaya a hacer salga bien, si no se arrepentirá de haber nacido JAJAJA

en los terrenos de hogwarts

-¿qué te pasa Harry?

-nada, nada, me ha picado un poco la cicatriz-dijo harry tocándose la frente- no pasa nada tranquilos, que tal si vamos ya a cenar, me suenan las tripas.

-vale, de acuerdo.

en el gran comedor

después de cenar y mientras iban hacia la sala común ron le guiñó un ojo a Harry y le señaló a alguien que iba por delante, harry al mirar entendió lo que su amigo quería decirle, le levantó el pulgar en señal afirmativa y fue hacia allá.

-GINNY, EH GINNY

-esta al oir que la llamaban se dio la vuelta..

-hola harry, ¿qué pasa?-dijo preocupada- ¿a pasado algo?

-no, no ha pasado nada es que verás ¿podemos hablar en otro sitio?-dijo mirando a los amigos de ginny que la esperaban a pocos metros

-si claro vamos, espera un momento- se despidió de sus amigos y fue a donde él.

-¿qué ocurre?

-aquí no vamos a la sala del requisito.

Fueron hasta allí y al entrar vieron que estaba todo decorado. (cortesía de dobby)

-y bien ¿qué me quieres decir?

-verás, desde hace un tiempo quiero decirte algo...es que veras...a mí me gustas ginny, solo quería decírtelo, ya se que yo ya no te gusto y que ahora puedes salir con quien quieras pero....

-a mí también me gustas-le cortó Ginny- siempre me has gustado, el año pasado salí con otros chicos para ver si me decías algo, pero ya había perdido la esperanza-dijo sonriendo.

-entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-claro que si tonto- se dieron un abrazo y después se fundieron en un beso tierno y apasionado.

en la sala común de Gryffindor

-bueno chicos, tengo mucho sueño, hasta mañana.

-voy contigo.-se apresuró a decir hermione.

Ron pensando que esa iba a ser la única oportunidad le dijo

-mione ¿Te puedes quedar un momento?

-si, claro, hasta mañana nicky.

-hasta mañana chicos- y guiñándole un ojo a hermione desapareció escaleras arriba.

-dime ron, que ocurre.

-Verás Hermione, yo quería saber si tú, es decir, si no quieres no pasa nada pero-se veía que el chico estaba muy nervioso, tenía las orejas del mismo color que su pelo.

Hermione se preguntaba haber si lo que estaba a punto de decirle era lo que ella tanto había estado esperando.

-si ron ¿qué pasa?- le ayudó hermione

-me preguntaba si querríasvenirconmigoalbaile-dijo a todo correr.

-¿cómo?

- que si (suspiro), ¿querrías venir con migo al baile de haloween?- al ver que la chica no respondía- claro si no quieres nada, bueno me voy a la habitación. había pisado ya el primer escalón cuando la chica reaccionó.

-¡claro que quiero ir con tigo!

-¿en serio?

-en serio.

A ron se le dibujó una sonrisa y antes de que hermione reaccionara se acercó y le dio un beso.

-vaya, vaya ustedes no pierden el tiempo e?-dijo Harry que venía de la mano con una sonriente Ginny.

-ya era hora de que se lo pidieras Ronnie-dijo ginny riéndose de su hermano, haciendo que él y hermione se sonrojaran.

-y tu Harry veo que también se lo has pedido ya.

-es cierto, ginny no te he preguntado,¿querrías ir con migo al baile?

-me gustaría ver como lo evitas-dijo dándole un beso

después de despedirse de sus respectivas parejas cada uno se fue a su habitación, pensando que tal vez ese era uno de los mejores dias de su vida.

Hermione al entrar a su habitación se encontró a Nicky llorando.

-nicky, nicky ¿qué te pasa?

-ha pasado algo terrible hermione (sollozo) me acaban de enviar una carta de mi padre

CONTINUARÁ:

PORFIS MANDARME REVIEWS.

¿qué pondrá en la carta?

¿cuál es la misión de draco?

Mary Katsuya: hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo haber si te gusta.

Tiene un fallo, como no sabía como bajar los capitulos se me bajo el 2º capitulo y el 1º no.  
el siguiente capítulo lo bajaré dentro de nada, me falta poner un par de cosillas y ya, espero que te guste. Bye bss.

ya he leído tu historia es muy buena, tienes que poner la continuación, me has dejao con las ganas jejejej.


	4. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

hola!

lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero esque he estado muy liada y tenia el ordenador estropeado, espero bajar el siguiente capitulo pronto, esta historia ya la daba por perdida, pero una amiga me ha ayudado a que la continue.

tengo problemas para bajar los capitulos, porque no se me da muy bien el ingles y no entiendo loque me dice, ya no me acuerdo ni de como lo hice la otra vez.

intentare bajarlo pronto!

bye bsitos


End file.
